Belonging
by Shy Spirit Kitty
Summary: After kissing Sherlock, John must make the decision, Sarah or Sherlock? Contains Explicit content, M/M small M/F


Disclaimer- I do not own Sherlock, this is the BBC version. Arthur Conan Doyle owns Sherlock Holmes and all the characters. BBC made the program and are making the money. I am but a fan of this pairing, and make no money from writing this.

Warning- This is rated M in other words NC17+. It contains Adult themes that are deemed unsuitable for the younger audience. It also contains a bit of Sarah bashing and M/M

Pairing- Sherlock Holmes x John Watson

Note from Author- I wrote this for two reasons, one because i'm extremely happy that I passed English finally, and two it's actually dedicated to a GIF clip that somebody made, regarding the last line. It made my day and I want to thank whoever made it for cheering me up. I thought it would be nice to write something like this before I'm drowned out by American writers. I can't wait for the next 3 episodes but am not looking forward to seeing Sherlock in a relationship, although fingers crossed they dispose of this idea or allow Sherlock to admit that he loves John (The yaoi girl in me jumps around).

* * *

"Again John?"

Another night of running around in the dark with his much younger accomplice had left the worn out John with a girlfriend who had certain needs he could not fulfil. A sigh fell from his lips as Sherlock yelled out to him in glee as the body of a middle aged woman was dragged out from the dusty attic. Sure it was alright for Sherlock to barge into a man's house without a permit as long as he found something right? As amazed as John was, he was slightly annoyed that Anderson was screaming at Lestrade to issue their arrest for breaking and entering, what an idiot.

"I'm sorry Sarah, it's just me and Sherlock-"Sarah grunted on the other end of the phone as she heard the detectives name, John paused for a moment glancing at the said man and tightening his grip on his phone. "- were out working. You should know how important his work is." John continued with a hint of pride at the end, a small grin on his lips as Sherlock turned to him and smiled, arms tucked behind him and his feet rose as he bounced for a moment on his feet, obviously aware that the case was now closed and he was right in all his findings.

"Don't you mean dangerous? John, you're a doctor and I know you're trying to help, but you should be aware that one day he's going to get you into a lot of trouble and there's no going back, you could get hurt..." Sarah said somewhat concerned. John chuckled as Sherlock began to illustrate how he came to finding the body to a couple of police men and then spoke up again.

"I'm a grown boy, I'm pretty sure I can look out for myself Sarah." A quick sweep of Sherlock's body, a tingle in his lower stomach.

"Just be careful..." Sarah said helplessly. Sherlock was now approaching John, the smile gone but eyes filled the rush and his body moved with the adrenaline, his hands uncurling then re-balling. "I've got to go-"John said. "Okay, I lov-"The line went dead. The phone was snapped shut and dropped deep into the older man's pocket as he fell in step with the taller man.

"Home?" John suggested briskly, his fingers tingling, it wasn't that he was cold, Sherlock had let him borrow his coat. Sherlock didn't answer the question just simply lifted a hand up with disapproval. They continued to walk for ten minutes; the blue lights of approaching police cars slowly died away from their faces and the sound was drowned out by complete silence.

Sherlock was happy. A client of his brothers had been arrested on suspicion of murder, but was released just hours after, it was quite obvious Mycroft played a part in the man's reason ; it was by genuine luck that Sherlock stumbled across a counter-crossing case. It would have perked no interest if he didn't see his brother's name on the case and automatically it became like a game of hide and seek.

"Far too early, the night is young my dear Watson, can't you see them?" He shouted gleefully, swinging his body around a lamppost casually. Four cameras began to swirl their heads in circles as the detective became a mere blur. "My brother wants to know of our success, he's probably got all the details, but let's do something surprising, exciting!" Sherlock let go.

John stumbled back as suddenly Sherlock fell back onto him for a split second they were hugging and then as the impact crashed back with him his feet were lifted off the pavement. His back ached for a moment as it slammed against the cold ground, and yet he didn't groan as much as flinch when he felt Sherlock breathing out warm breath against his face. One gloved hand clung to John's jacket while the other felt John's racing heart. His head resting on his chest, his eyes locking with John's, analyzing. John looked down at his friend and for once he noticed Sherlock looking somewhat blank, captured. Carefully he pulled his arm up from the younger man's back, and then touched Sherlock's chest; Sherlock's own heart was beating against his hand. His other hand came up slowly to rest on Sherlock's cheek and the heart in his other hand beat faster. John's eyes widened as Sherlock fell forward and their lips skimmed across each others before the eruption of vibrations and a faint blue light lit from between Sherlock's leg.

Sherlock growled and stood up quickly, brushing himself off as John flipped open his phone and answered the caller.

"Oh Sar-"A frown. "Hold on a second, wait, no. don't-"Sherlock turned to his friend as his tone changed from confusion to one of shock. His cheeks flushed and a few buttons from the top of his shirt undone, Sherlock smirked. Oh his brother was clever, so delightful their little games. John swore from behind Sherlock and suddenly he was rushing pass the consultant detective looking distressed and yet for a fleeting moment Sherlock dared to hope that he saw some annoyance.

* * *

Sarah was standing outside their flat on Baker Street when the two finally arrived. Her face covered in make-up and her cheeks dusted with a tinge of pink, John went to say something but Sherlock quickly rushed passed him, smirking.

"Sarah what a pleasant... (grin)surprise, fancy a tea?" Quickly opening the door he poked his head for the entrance. "Mrs Hudson, two teas would be lovely!" He yelled out, gleefully ignoring Mrs Hudson's protests and Sarah's cold glare directed solely at him.

"Sarah..." John started but was cut off by Sherlock grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him inside. Their flat felt slightly warm John noticed as he stepped inside, Sherlock discarded his scarf, throwing it over his armchair and then breathed in deeply. Sarah watched him icily as threw himself onto the sofa and put his hands together.

"I see the skull was taken again Mrs Hudson." He said as the door opened and the frail woman came in with a clattering tray, she ignored him, quickly settling the silver tray down on the coffee table while doing so she gained a look at Sarah and exchanged a look between Sherlock, eyes widening and her mouth stretched into a lopsided smirk. Sherlock closed his eyes for a brief moment gazing at the woman, a small smile coming onto his face as she fleetly greeted John and then disappeared out the door. Sarah swung her head back at Sherlock after she watched the older woman leave, her face full of embarrassment and anger.

Sherlock scoffed, tongue clicking as John shifted uncomfortably obviously the tumbleweed in this showdown (1). "Dull." Sherlock said after a few moments of Sarah looking at him, he stood up and stretched.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Sarah spat. Sherlock scratched the back of his head and looked up at her from head to toe, a thoughtful look on his face.

"That shade of pink you used as a blusher doesn't work for your complexion, your eyeliner wasn't pressed hard enough, your hair-"

"Sherlock..." John groaned, that really didn't help. He closed his eyes and sighed, his hands fumbled around for a moment before Sarah's touched his and entwined their fingers. Snapping his eyes open when Sarah pushed him against the wall and covered her lips with his own, but he just stood there like a statue, his eyes looked beyond Sarah's and straight into Sherlock's, those eyes that had darkened, he reacted because those eyes were on him. And then Sarah was off him, smirking back at Sherlock and looking at him daringly. John didn't completely understand what Sarah and Sherlock were indicating in their gaze, but suddenly he understood when Sherlock stepped forward and shoved John back against the wall. Their faces were merely inches apart but Sherlock made no move, he merely looked deep into John's eyes with a waiting expression; and then John leaned forward and startled both Sherlock and Sarah by capturing the younger man's lips passionately, hand coming up and clinging to the man's hair.

Sherlock gasped as John got confident and coxed his tongue with his own, begging as they folded against another. Sarah watched, stricken as John groaned, his legs buckling as Sherlock thrust his hips towards his own, looking back victoriously at John's girlfriend. Eyes filled with anger, she threw herself past the couple and stomped down the stairs.

"Nuu, Sherlock..." John cried as the younger man bit down on his earlobe.

* * *

That night Sherlock was thrusting deep into his friend, screaming the name of the man beneath him. John had tears in his eyes as his nipples were twisted between long fingers, and his own erection was ignored for the time being.

"SHERLOCK!" He cried, his head tossed as Sherlock threw his legs over his shoulders and embedded himself deeper into the older man. Sherlock grunted when the older man tightened around him, his arms now around his neck as he made the older man sit on him.

"St-stop! I can't!" John rolled backwards, tears running freely down his cheeks as the pleasure got too much for him, never had it been so intense. Sherlock pulled forward and kissed the man passionately, rolling his hips as he reached down.

_**'I love you'.**_

* * *

Two figures, one wide awake, the other asleep. Sherlock nuzzled into John's chest and sighed contently, John had one leg wrapped around Sherlock's and the rest of him was covered by the same coat Sherlock had offered him the night before, large on the smaller man. Sherlock had freely guessed that John knew that Sarah had been cheating on him since the start. The signs were all there, John forced to sleep on the couch after sleeping with her, the amount of disinterest she had in him whenever Sherlock wasn't involved, the pay checks Mycroft paid into her account. Sherlock put his arm around his lover protectively. John was his friend, his lover, the only person to ever enter his heart without force or the same blood. John surprised him not a lot, but enough to make the effect. Stroking the older man's cheek, his friend moved his face and nuzzled into Sherlock breathing in content; eyes opening silently and smiling brightly as he looked up.

"Hey..." He said his voice raspy from the night before. Sherlock chuckled and stroked John's cheek affectionately. "What time is it?" John asked with a groan, eyes now squinted as the sun rinsed through the window. Sherlock reached for the remote and switched the TV on, searching through the_ BBC_ channels then giving up and going through the _SkyNews _instead.

_'A man from London has been released on bail after reported to have stolen diamond artefact'_ Sherlock read the rushing banner quickly, his disinterest perking the moment the other Holmes name popped up. Grabbing hold of his scarf, he stood up and began to dress himself gleefully telling John that they had a new case to solve.

"Oh and if you still have that walking stick, you may have to use it," He stated seriously, rushing to the bathroom to check himself in the mirror and having to adjust the scarf to hide any purple marks when need be. Satisfied, Sherlock exited the bathroom and entered the Kitchen, dumping the cold tea down the sink and speaking loudly enough so John could hear him.

But when he next went to John, he noticed that the older man had fell back into a slumber. Looking at John's own neck, he noticed his own purple marks he had inflicted on the older man and smiled gently. Sherlock removed the coat from John and flung it the floor, replacing it with his own body warmth and simply touching John. It was enough, touching him like this; innocently. His face, his chest, his arms, his fingers, his toes, everything; all of John Watson belonged to Sherlock Holmes.

The case could wait, this was enough, this wasn't boring it wasn't exciting, it wasn't normal but it felt so right... like they were made for each other. As Sherlock went off to his dreams again, the white sown label on his jacket unrolled and revealed what it had written on it.

'the property of Sherlock Holmes'.

* * *

So um how was it?

(1) Do you know those hay wheel things that go across when there's a western showdown? I was kinda having a blonde moment and totally forgot what they were I love everyone who told me what it was called. Thanks so much guys, big help x


End file.
